kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom Gnaa
"You're best to be alone than with someone who will reject you. And besides, you have me. I will ''never betray you... Master."'' -Phantom Gnaa Phantom Gnaa is Negatar Gnaa's shadow phantom come to life. It has all of Gnaa's elemental powers, only mostly downgraded. When Gnaa is unable to do work, he sends his phantom to wreak havoc for him. Firstborn Saga In the one-shot "The Path to Darkness", Phantom Gnaa met up with Lord Gnaa at 6 years old and convinced him to turn to evil, using mind tricks. Phantom Gnaa made his first appearance in Monty's Galactic Days in the Temple of Darkness, where he ambushed Monty and his friends and took the Star Piece. In the end, the heroes defeated him and retrieved the Star, but he made his escape, leaving the gang dumbstruck as to who he was. Phantom Gnaa made his next appearance in Attitude Adjustment, tagging along with Bowser for his mission to turn the giantess Fanny to the Dark Side. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Phantom Gnaa continued to make sure Gnaa stayed on the path to darkness. He was able to further push Gnaa's descent into darkness when Morgan turned down Gnaa's offer to join him. After Gnaa's defeat by the heroes in the Negatar Realms, Phantom enacted his ultimate plan to revive Arceus. As he began the ritual of using the Firstborn's powers, he destroyed Morgan's heart, which ultimately brought out the darkness and pain inside his master. That true darkness was absorbed by Arceus upon his resurrection, and the Time and Space were ripped to pieces. When the heroes finally engaged Arceus in a great battle, Avatar Aang dueled Negatar Gnaa. During this time, Morgan tried to pull Gnaa over to the Light Side, but was attacked by Phantom. As Phantom Gnaa assaulted her with Force Lightning, Gnaa finally saw his Phantom for what it was, attacking his shadow minion. Phantom Gnaa immediately flew into the weakened form of Arceus to become the Final Entity. That's when Lord Gnaa and Aang combined forces to ultimately destroy him. Upon Final Entity's defeat, Phantom Gnaa and Lord Gnaa were surrounded in light. It was at that time that Phantom Gnaa revealed his true intentions, to help Gnaa bring the light into many peoples' hearts. Gnaa realized that Phantom truly was his friend. The two hugged as the light restored the universe to normal. Phantom and Gnaa were never seen again. Relationships Negatar Gnaa Phantom Gnaa is loyal to his Master. He wreaks havoc when Lord Gnaa is unable to. Bowser Koopa Phantom Gnaa accompanied Bowser on his mission in Attitude Adjustment. He demanded that Bowser not leave without getting something accomplished. Appearance Phantom has Lord Gnaa's bald head and general shape, only his body is a grayish-black, and dark mist emits from him. Personality Phantom Gnaa doesn't ever seem to speak. It only screams in pain or anger and laughs maniacally. It did start speaking with Gnaa in the one-shot "The Path to Darkness", and all other stories after that. Powers Phantom Gnaa has all of Gnaa's powers: Poison, Shadow, Psychic, and Fear. He mostly flies around using either shadow or psychicbending. Stories He's Appeared In *Monty's Galactic Days *Attitude Adjustment *The Path to Darkness *Dark Training *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn Trivia *Phantom Gnaa is meant to represent what happens if shadowbenders do not have good control over their powers. He shows that the shadow will become evil, and without a strong heart, the bender will unknowingly become the slave of the shadow, rather than vice-versa. Another shadowbender/shadow relationship that shows this is Lucinda and her shadow, Maleficent. *He was based off of Phantom Ganon, the ghost of Ganondorf. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Negative Category:MGD Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Team Gnaa Category:Poisonbenders Category:Shadowbenders Category:Psychicbenders Category:Fearbenders Category:Darknessbenders Category:Shadows